


Советское счастье, продукт СССР

by winni_w



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: немного разрядки после нервовкроссовер с "Бегущим по лезвию 2049"





	Советское счастье, продукт СССР

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

Когда Наташа увидела белую полупрозрачную балерину, кружившуюся по черно-серой улице, ее лицо застыло. Костяшки пальцев побелели на подоконнике. Она смотрела на огромную голограмму, широко раскрыв глаза и плотно сжав губы. 

Зимний, учуяв оцепенение Наташи, сразу скользнул вбок, спрятался за стеной от возможного внешнего наблюдателя, скосил глаза, оценил обстановку на улице. Это было рефлекторным действием. Вроде бы никаких явных угрожающих объектов не оказалось, и Зимний перевел взгляд на лицо Наташи. 

В общем и целом на ее лице рисовалось сдержанное бешенство пополам со священным ужасом. Светящаяся балерина ростом с пару этажей протанцевала мимо. Призрачно-молочный свет мазнул по скулам Вдовы и исчез вместе с рекламой, напоследок бросив еще пару туманных бликов в захудалый номер старого отеля.

— Триггер? — спросил Солдат тихо.

— Нет, — выплюнула она. 

Ну, конечно, триггер. 

— Отойди от окна, — Солдат мягко взял ее за руку и увел к кровати, стоящей в глубине темной комнаты. Повернул к себе и обнял, коснувшись щекой виска Наташи. Это было, наверное, максимум, что он мог сделать. Иногда объятие помогает. Иногда нет. 

Наташа уткнулась лбом в его грудь. Оба были одеты в черную форму охранников из торгового центра неподалеку.

— Это просто реклама, — сказал Солдат.

— Я знаю, — глухо ответила Наташа. — Советское счастье, продукт СССР.

Она горько хмыкнула.

— Это даже не тот СССР, в котором мы жили! — Вдова запрокинула голову, глядя на лицо Солдата. — Все совсем не то и не так.

— Жизнь несправедлива, — сказал Солдат, скупо улыбаясь.

— Да уж...

Наташа прижалась ухом к широкой груди под черной тканью, словно пыталась услышать, а есть ли там сердце вообще. Да, было, стучало ровно и медленно. Успокаивающе. Вдова закрыла глаза, постепенно выравнивая дыхание в такт Зимнему. Тот продолжал обнимать ее, до жути напоминая репликанта своей внешней плавностью и якобы медлительностью, глубоко скрытыми эмоциями и безразличным лицом.

Время от времени сама себе Наташа напоминала андроида. Только сейчас призрачная балерина пробила толстый лед профессионального хладнокровия — или скорее, погребальную плиту, под которой лежала тщательно спрятанная боль и кровоточили незаживающие раны. Ничего страшного. Скоро ледяная корка восстановится, вернется на свое место. Нужно только немного тепла. Хотя бы его иллюзии.

Хорошо, что Вдова помнила, каким бывает Зимний. Солдат не был репликантом. Он был продуктом Гидры и СССР. Советское счастье. Наташа, не открывая глаз, провела ладонью снизу вверх по пластинам грудных мышц Зимнего, встала на цыпочки, потянулась губами к губам. Солдат ответил, сначала ровно и холодно. Потом его губы потеплели, руки сжались на талии Наташи, и Вдова ощутила, как твердеет меж его ног. 

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнула она, то ли радуясь стояку, то ли ободряя Солдата. Наташа гладила Зимнего по голове — ласково, нежно, проходилась ноготками по шее и плечам. Зимний приподнял ее за ягодицы, заставив обхватить бедра стройными ногами, повернулся и бережно уложил на кровать, навис над ней, вжимаясь стояком между ног. 

— Хорошо…

Может, она радовалась, что ее хотят. Что принимают такой, какая есть. Что ее тело способно вызывать желание, а значит, и интерес к ней самой. Может, утешающе говорила Зимнему, что все хорошо, он все правильно делает и ей приятно, когда он так касается. В некоторых вопросах, даже самым брутальным мужчинам требуется заботливая мамочка-поводырь. Это нормально.

Зимний сел на колени, снял с себя черную куртку, приспустил штаны с бельем. За окном вновь прошлось иссиня-молочное сияние, но теперь оно не цепляло. Мягкий свет огладил тело Солдата и проявил крепкие мышцы, покатые плечи, бицепсы и красивый ровный член, гордо торчавший вверх. Все у него было в порядке со всеми функциями — зря переживали важные секретные шишки на новой планете под старым, нафталиновым уже названием СССР. 

Наташа улыбнулась тем мыслям, а получилось — Солдату. Тот изогнул уголки рта в ответ и принялся раздевать Вдову. Она по-детски ойкнула, стала торопливо помогать, и вскоре лежала перед Зимним нагишом, раздвинув ноги. Наташа пробежалась пальцами по животу и груди Солдата: ну же, скорее. Тот наклонился, прижался пахом — и вошел, заставив Вдову длинно ахнуть и сладко закрыть глаза.

Потом… потом было хорошо. Зимний двигался в Наташе, каждым толчком высекая искры удовольствия. За столько лет знакомства, сложных взаимоотношений, от напарничества до вражды и обратно к напарничеству и даже дружбе — Солдат и Вдова отлично изучили друг друга. Настолько хорошо, что могли драться с закрытыми глазами. И трахаться — тоже. 

Наташа периодически смотрела на Зимнего, различала в полумраке блестящие глаза, приоткрытый рот и твердые скулы. Потом снова закрывала глаза и проваливалась в ощущения, запрещая себе думать. Чем больше думаешь, тем дольше не кончаешь. Наташа отбросила все мысли, погрузилась в здесь и сейчас: крепкие надежные руки, распирающий член внутри, горячее дыхание. Легкая иллюзия возможности побыть желанной девочкой, любимой и защищенной. 

В какой-то момент ее тело выгнулось, оргазм ухнул жаркой волной, свел в сладкую судорогу. Несколько бесконечных секунд Наташа вздрагивала, плотно зажмурив глаза и впившись ногтями в плечи Солдата. Потом обмякла, расслабилась, отдаваясь полностью и без остатка, едва не мурлыча вслух от блаженства и чувства расслабленности. Зимнему хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы гортанно охнуть и выстрелить спермой внутрь горячего тела.

Он тоже обмяк, уперся лбом в ее плечо и попытался выйти. Вдова сжала его бедра ногами: не выходи. Побудь еще. Мне нужно расслабиться, побыть маленькой девочкой. Дай мне еще немного времени на иллюзию. Солдат подчинился. Он лежал на ней, опираясь на локти, приятно вдавливая своим весом в кровать, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. Наташа коротко и почти целомудренно целовала его в губы. 

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо.

Советское счастье продрожало белым туманом за окном и сгинуло во тьме.


End file.
